Juguemos
by Kary Huerta
Summary: Yuri creia estar a solas, pero Victor vio la oportunidad de enseñarle un divertido juego.
1. El inicio

Compartir el departamento con Victor no le había parecido tan mala idea cuando Yakov lo sugirió. Además el hombre apenas se había reconciliado con Lilia así que no quería sentirse un estorbo durante la etapa de la luna de miel.

Por fortuna Victor no era desordenado, pero si era un desastre en la cocina, así que la primera vez que vio a Yuri usando un delantal mientras cocinaba no dejó de tener esa estúpida y boba sonrisa, al menos no hasta que Yuri le aventó el delantal encima de la cabeza.

Su gatita y Makkachin también parecían haberse llevado bien, y como un día lo pensó... Parecian recien casados. Por supuesto no compartió con nadie más esa idea, quizas solo con su gatita pues no podía divulgar el secreto por ahí.

Así habían pasado un fin de semana, y el único problema a la convivencia con Victor que tenía, era la privacidad. El peli plateado parecía estar siempre donde el estaba! Era tan rara la oportunidad de tener tiempo a solas, que ese día, cuando llego y vió la nota pegada en la puerta del refrigerador que decia " llevé a Makkachin a su cita con el veterinario " no lo pensó mucho antes de ir a su recámara y tratar de "relajarse" un poco.

Se sentó en el suelo de su habitación, recargando la espalda en la cama. Generalmente le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para eso, por eso es que hacia mucho no lo hacia, no queria ser parte del cliché del adolescente que se masturbaba lo más rápido posible en el baño para evitar ser atrapado. Suspiró cuando su mano comenzó a acariciar su miembro lentamente, demasiado concentrado y disfrutando de eso como para notar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Sobre todo, quizás no fue buena idea dejar tan alto el volumen de la pelicula que habia escogido para alimentar la fantasía del momento. Pero la peor decision habia sido hacer todo eso sin asegurarse de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada.

Al abrir los ojos su cuerpo se congelo por un segundo. Ahi frente a el estaba Victor, con esa sonrisa que no era la sonrisa boba de siempre. Era esa sonrisa que hizo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

\- continua, por favor- le había dicho, dejando un dedo sobre sus labios, en ese gesto tan suyo que le gustaba y desesperaba al mismo tiempo.

No supo que responder, su rostro aun seguia muy rojo y en su cara se podria mostrar la sorpresa, enojo, y vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Quiso gritarle que era un anciano pervertido, pero no caeria en el juego, ya vería quien se sentía mas avergonzado al final. Se sonrió y aunque su rostro no dejo de estar muy sonrojado, continuó haciéndo lo que Victor había interrumpido.

Sus gemidos se escuchaban mezclados con los del video, pero los de Yuri eran diferentes, eran más suaves, eran mucho más eróticos. Victor primero tomó la tableta para apagarla, no queria escuchar ese tipo de gemidos cuando tenía algo mucho mejor enfrente.

Yuri mordió su labio, su mano ahora se movía mas rápido y el sonido que su pre semen hacía era bastante obsceno, e increíblemente eso lo hacia también sentirse mucho más caliente. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, abriendo un poco más las piernas cuando el placer se fue intensificando, para ese momento ya poco le importaba quién habia caído en el juego de quién.

Solo quería que ese profunda mirada lo siguiera mirando solo a él, lo miró de reojo, complacido al notar Victor no lo dejaba de ver.

\- te gusta lo que estas viendo? - preguntó con su voz ahogada.

Victor se sonrió de lado. - claro, aunque...- murmuró mientras de un movimiento se deslizó a su lado. - te falta técnica - susurró muy cerca de su rostro. Yuri se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Victor recorrer su abdonen, aun estaban algo frío por haber estado afuera.

Sus miradas chocaron un momento antes de que Yuri cerrara los ojos, gimiendo cuando finalmente la mano de Víctor ocupó en lugar de la suya. Que lo hiciera él se sentía muy diferente. Se sujetó de su camisa con una mano, mordiendo suave su propio labio para evitar gemir mucho más alto. Aquello era vergonzoso y erótico a la vez.

\- lo ves?.. Se siente mejor, a que sí? - preguntó Victor con una voz seductora, hablandole de nuevo cerca del oído.

\- c.. Callate per.. - pero Victor lo había callado uniendo sus labios a los suyos. Nunca había tenido un beso como aquel, era húmedo y hacia que su cuerpo se sintiera aun más caliente que antes y que nunca. Al separarse sus labios aun estaban unidos por un hilillo de saliva, y su cuerpo estaba aun más tembloroso, no iba a tardar mucho más en derramarse, pero entonces el maldito de Victor se habia detenido.

\- que..? - iba a preguntar cuando ya no sintió su manos, pero se detuvo al sentir el dedo de Victor presionar su entrada.

\- ¿te has tocado aqui antes? -

\- claro que no! - respondió Yuri, escandalizado por la pregunta. Victor de nuevo hizo aquella sonrisa ladina.

\- el gatito es más inocente de lo que pensaba- murmuró, pero aun asi no retiró tan pronto su dedo. Yuri creyó había dejado de lado la idea; hasta que el hombre puso sus dedos en su boca. - te conviene humedecerlos bien -

¿Que creía que iba a hacer ese anciano pervertido? Frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de morder sus dedos cuando Víctor añadió - o el gatito esta asustado? -

Si habia querido provocarlo, Victor lo había logrado. Succionó sus dedos, un poco de saliva comenzó a escurrir de las comisuras de sus labios. Se estaba volviendo a sentir muy caliente, y no ayudaba que Victor estuviera besando su cuello. El idiota era, además de pervertido, un aprovechado.

Cuando Victor retiró sus dedos, no pudo evitar estremecerse anticipando lo que pasaría. Vale, quizás tenía solo un poco de miedo. - más te vale que no duela, maldito - le advirtió. Victor solo le respondió con una risa, besando su oreja.

\- no te preocupes, aun no llegare hasta el final.- contestó mientras deslizaba la punta de un dedo en su entrada. Yuri se quejó con un gemido, removiendo las piernas. Se sentía raro pero en cuanto Victor volvió a usar su mano para maturbarlo la sensación extraña se esfumó.

Movió su cadera y Victor metió un poco más profundo el dedo, metiéndolo y sacándolo lento, cada que hacia eso su cuerpo volvía a temblar y eso fue un indicador para el mayor de que podía meter un segundo dedo. De nuevo Yuri hizo un gesto de molestia que se desvaneció con rapidez, y no tardo en volver a ver ese gesto de placer que desde que había entrado a la habitación había capturado su atención. Sabía Yuri podia ser sensual, pero nunca estuvo tan consciente de cuanto podia serlo hasta que lo vio tocarse. Sino hubiera sido tan impaciente por desear tocarlo hubiera podido verlo correrse solo. Besó su cuello, dejando pequeñas marcas que desaparecerían en un par de horas, Yuri era tan liviano que no le tomó mucho esfuerzo colocarlo entre sus piernas, haciendo más fácil mover sus dedos y mano.

Yuri movía más insistente su cadera, y ya parecía no importarle si gemía fuerte o no. - Victor, voy a.. - Victor no lo dejo terminar pues lo besó, de nuevo aquel beso humedo, pero esta vez en cuanto el chico sintió la lengua del mayor, también utilizo la suya para tocarla. Como respuesta Victor habia aumentado la rapidez de como movía sus dedos. Sin soltar sus labios en ese beso, Yuri llegó al clímax. Su delgado cuerpo tembló y Victor sintió como su interior se habia apretado varias veces en torno a sus dedos.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente, mientras Yuri aun se veía algo perdido en el placer que antes habia sentido.

\- eres un gatito goloso - murmuró Victor, lamiendose el labio con esa sonrisa que Yuri ya no saba si odiaba o amaba.

\- callate.. - murmuró, tirándole un cojin a la cara, mientras se iba enfriando el momento, más abochornado se sentía!. Se arrodilló para acercarse a él, sin dejar su gesto de fastidio.

\- espero que sepas ya no podre hacerlo solo la proxima vez, asi que debes hacerte cargo, anciano pervertido. -

Victor se rió en respuesta, abrazandolo - por supuesto, gatito goloso... Aun me faltan demasiadas cosas por enseñarte -

Y asi habia comenzado ese juego entre los dos.


	2. Las reglas

Tras el incidente, el cual Yuri llamó " el ataque del anciano pervertido ", el chico evitó a Victor. Salia muy temprano por la mañana y ya en la pista, mientras entrenaban, estaba a salvo de ser molestado por Victor.

Era muy obvio esto ya estaba molestando a Victor. Esa vez espero a que Yuri se prepara para salir, acercándose a él mientras se quitaba los patines, se sentó a su lado — ¿el gatito entonces es tímido? - le preguntó en voz muy baja, con esa sonrisa "inocente" que tan bien sabía fingir en cualquier momento que le fuera necesario. La reacción de Yuri le encantó; su blancas mejillas se ruborizaron rápidamente y su ceño se frunció.

— ¡¿ah?! - gruñó — ¿Por qué dices eso? - protestó, pero sabia su cara revelaba que esa pregunta lo había abochornado más de lo que debería.

— tú sabes por qué - contestó Victor, sonriendo de lado. — me has estado evitando toda la semana. -

\- solo he querido practicar temprano - protestó el rubio, echando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja, mirando de reojo a Victor antes de apartar con rapidez la mirada y seguir atando sus zapatos. El que Victor lo mirara tan fijo le provocaba un escalofrío en la espalda, y no podía evitar recordar el "incidente", cosa que solo hacía que su rostro se pusiera más rojo.

— ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo ya no podría hacerlo solo? - procuraba hablar muy bajo, para que solo Yuri pudiera escucharlo.

Victor ya había logrado su rostro pareciera un semáforo en rojo. - no lo he hecho, así que no he necesitado ayuda- ya sus zapatos estaban atados por lo que ya no podia intentar ignorar al mayor.

— eso se puede arreglar hoy - propusó Victor, sonriéndole coqueto.

— eres un descarado- se quejó Yuri, se levantó de golpe — ¿podemos hablarlo cuando estemos en casa? - no era que sintiera tanta vergüenza como para evitar el tema pero había algo que realmente necesitaba aclarar con él.

— ¡Yuri! Eso suena tan doméstico si lo dices así- y pese a que seguramente el rubio creeria se estaba burlando, de verdad creía el que alguien lo esperara en casa era algo muy cálido y hogareño, que nunca había tenido antes.

— cállate - respondió abochornado, esa sonrisa boba que hacía, siempre lo hacía sentir extraño, pero... Realmente le gustaba verla en su rostro. Demonios, cualquier sonrisa en su rostro le gustaba, hasta la sonrisa ladina de aquella noche.

De camino a casa hablaron de las cosas de siempre, qué víveres faltaban en casa, el alimento de las mascotas se estaba terminando. Cosas simples que lo hicieron sentir menos nervioso pero aun inquieto.

— haciendo la compra así, nos hace lucir como una pareja - comentó Victor mientras echaba lo que tenía en la mano en la canasta del carrito de supermercado. Las orejas de Yuri enrojecieron un poco.

— pero no lo somos- dijo mirando a cualquier parte menos en dirección a Victor.

— cierto - contestó el mayor, sin hacerlo avergonzarse más o podría volver a evitarlo por otra semana. Victor odiaba ser ignorado, y quizás era por eso que era más insistente con Yuri, si lo ignoraba más deseaba ser notado por él.

Al llegar a casa Makkachin se abalanzó a Victor como siempre y Yuri aprovechó para huir a su habitación. Victor frunció el ceño al notarlo, calmo a Makkachin con unas caricias y fue tras el chico.

— dijiste hablaríamos - dijo al entrar a la habitación del rubio, ya que él mismo la habia dejado abierta. Se acercó a él — o prefieres que no hablemos? - preguntó mientras sostenía su barbilla, acercando más su rostro al suyo. — podríamos hacer algo más divertido como la otra noche -

Yuri bufó y apartó la mano de Victor. — se que te encanta jugar Victor, pero me niego a ser tu juguete nuevo - sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, pero en sus ojos se veia hablaba muy enserio.

—¿ quién dijo eras un juguete? - Víctor alzó la ceja.

— tu pasado habla por ti. ¿no todas tus parejas se quejan de eso cuando las dejas? El katsudon incluso te gritó solo jugabas con él - habia sido una pelea espectacular después de un entrenamiento. Al parecer Yuuri estaba notando Victor le prestaba menos atención y Victor no tuvo el suficiente tacto de negarlo.

— no se puede jugar con alguien que ni siquiera entiende el juego - se quejó Victor, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. — Yuuri es... Aburrido -

— ¿ eh? - preguntó Yuri con una cara exasperada.

Victor se sonrió de lado — en la cama. - se explicó — Es un chico muy dulce, pero se asustaba cada vez que proponía algo nuevo - se encogió de hombros.

Yuri no dejaba de poner esa cara entre " no me sorprende " y " demasiada información ". — y aun así te siguió hasta aca ¿no? Y tu lo deshechaste en cuanto te pareció aburrido, asi eres con todas tus parejas -

Pero Victor en lugar de lucir preocupado estaba sonriente. — ¿te preocupa por que quieres ser mi pareja? - de nuevo se habia acercado peligrosamente a él, haciendo que Yuri retrocediera un poco.

— ¿q-que? - su rostro estaba caliente, incluso sentía las orejas arderle. — ¡nunca dije eso! ¡solo no quiero ser un mero juguete para luego ser desechado por ti, maldito! - le miró fijo a los ojos, pero luego bajó la cabeza, colocando su frente en el pecho del mayor. — eres un ególatra, imbécil, soberbio, sin tacto, con la cabeza llena de aire y pensamientos pervertidos y además de todo siempre rompes las promesas - suspiró — pero aun asi, siempre me has gustado tanto. -

Escuchó la risa de Victor y de nuevo sintió el calor en sus mejillas y las puntas de su orejas. Iba a reclamarle por reírse cuando Victor habló.

— es la primera vez alguien me dice le gusto a pesar de mis defectos - la mano de Victor se posó en la nuca de Yuri. — por lo general solo se encandilan por mis virtudes -

— como el katsudon - dijo de repente. — él... Se notaba en su mirada te veía como un Dios- levantó la mirada y sintió un escalofrío al notar la dulce sonrisa que ahora Victor le dedicaba.

— ¿era tan notorio? -

— ¿bromeas? Cuando patinaba a tu lado ponía una cara de " oh por Dios, estoy patinando con la leyenda viva, Victor Nikiforov" - dijo con un voz aguda. — poco faltaba para que sacara su celular y te tomará fotos, era asqueroso de ver lo ridículo que se ponía a tu lado. -

— si, supongo era así.- y cuando Yuuri estuvo consciente de sus defectos todo se fue desmoronando entre ellos. — tú... ¿también me ves como la leyenda viva? ¿o como el anciano que debes superar y aplastar? -

Yuri bufó en burla — no, para mi solo eres Víctor, el anciano pervertido que me espió mientras me masturbaba - para su sorpresa eso hizo sonrojar a Victor, pero también lo hizo reir y Yuri se sonrió también. Era increíble cuan cómodo se sentía ahora junto a Victor.

Se inclinó para besarlo lentamente pero Yuri colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios. — no seré un juguete - le advirtió. Victor sonrió travieso y besó sus finos dedos.

— no quiero seas un juguete, Yuri. Es más divertido si ambos jugamos juntos. - Yuri lo miró un momento, como si tomará una decisión importante, antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos, acercándose a su rostro para besarlo.

— esta bien, jugaré contigo - respondió cuando separó sus labios. — pero si me botas como botaste al katsudon te aseguro yo si te encajare un patin en esa cabeza llena de aire tuya - amenazó pero Victor solo se sonrió, pegandolo más a él mientras su brazo rodeaba su cintura.

— eres un gatito demasiado violento - susurró antes de besar su cuello, haciendo a Yuri gemir sin querer.

— solo cuando... me hacen... enojar - Victor lo había empujado hacia atras, haciéndolo caer en su cama con Victor encima. — e-espera, espera - dijo tratando de apartarlo. — ¡no dije lo hicieramos ahora!-

— ¡pero Yuri! Llevo toda la semana esperando por tocarte de nuevo - susurró en su oreja.

Estúpido Victor, siempre le provocaba esos escalofríos. Suspiró - viejo pervertido - dijo, sin embargo pese a sus quejas Victor sintió como el cuerpo de Yuri se relajaba. Siguió besando su cuello, metiendo la mano bajo la camiseta de Yuri. El pequeño rubio gimió de nuevo, levantando su pierna para rozar la entrepierna de Victor.

Sonrió complacido, el gatito si que sabía como jugar. — eres travieso también - comentó Victor, subiendo la camiseta hasta dejar descubierto su pecho, inclinando la cabeza hasta que sus dientes atraparon la rosada tetilla. El jadeo de sorpresa y placer que escapó de labios de Yuri lo hizo sonreír de satisfacción. Mordió suavecito la tetilla hasta que la sintió endurecer, entonces comenzó a succionarla, pellizcando la otra con sus dedos. Yuri respondió frotó más su rodilla contra su miembro, complacido al sentirlo cada vez más duro. Si Victor queria tanto jugar no lograría dejarlo atrás.

Por primera vez escuchó a Victor gemir con placer, pese a que en respuesta Victor succionó más fuerte su tetilla, haciendolo jadear más alto. Parecía que ahora el juego era quien podía provocar al otro más.

— y-ya... Deja de hacer eso - protestó Yuri, seria vergonzoso si lo hacia correrse solo con jugar con sus tetillas.

— ¿ por qué? Me gusta hacer esto - dijo sonriendo y presionando con su dedo la tetilla.

— ¡tengo más lugares en mi cuerpo y no soy una chica! No, ni siquiera si lo fuera deberias hacer solo eso -

Al ver la sonrisa ladina de Victor y escuchar su respuesta supo de nuevo habia caído en su juego — ¿qué parte te gustaría que tocara? - preguntó el maldito descarado de Nikiforov.

Pasó saliva y bajo su mano a la entrepierna de Victor, acariciando el notorio bulto — aquí - sonrió también, movió su mano por encima de su ropa antes de desabrocharle el pantalón para poder meter su mano. Estaba muy rojo, pero si Victor era descarado él también lo sería.

Escuchar gemir a Victor asi era bastante excitante, y mucho mas sexy que las veces que había imaginado eso. La vez pasada Victor solo lo había tocado a él, así que esta vez se desquitaria. Envolvió con sus dedos el miembro de Victor, pasando saliva al sentirlo endurecer más bajo su tacto. Sonrió, orgullo de ahora ser él quien llevara el liderazgo, al menos por ese momento.

— Yuri - lo llamó Victor con una voz ronca. — ¿sabes hacerlo con tu boca? -

Negó lento. Era imposible, Victor siempre le llevaría un paso adelante.

— es un buen momento para aprender - dijo mientras besaba su mejilla. Se separó de el y se sentó en la cama. Fue en ese momento cuando Yuri pudo apreciar el miembro de Victor. Era grande, pensó pasando saliva y unas gotitas de pre semen brillaban en su glande.

Miró de reojo a Victor. Estaba nervioso pero también quería hacerlo. Se inclinó tras acomodarse entre sus piernas, tomando de nuevo su erección con su mano. Dudó solo un segundo antes de recoger con su lengua aquellas transparentes gotitas. El sabor era raro, pero algo como eso no lo echaria para atrás. Su lengua recorrió todo su miembro hasta la base y de regreso. Sintió satisfacción cuando escuchó gemir a Victor de nuevo.

— vas bien - contestó, mirándolo de reojo. Acomodó el cabello de Yuri tras su oreja, quería ver su rostro. Como lo supuso las mejillas de Yuri tenian un hermoso tono carmesí que contrastaba hermoso con su palida piel. — ahora metelo en la boca -

Yuri lo miró de reojo y sólo abrio la boca, metiendo la punta de su erección lentamente. Todo eso se sentía irreal, pero mentiria si dijera no estaba emocionado. Finalmente metió la mitad del miembro de Victor a su boca succionando suavemente, el sabor de Victor era algo nuevo, y tampoco le disgustaba.

— asi, ten cuidado con los dientes - escuchó que Yuri soltó una risita y se sonrió. — es algo importante-

Y bastante de sentido común, pensó Yuri, acarició con su mano lo que no cabia en la boca, acariciando también los testículos de Victor. El hombre presionó un poco con su mano su nuca, pero solo logró que Yuri metiera un poco más su miembro antes de que se retirara con rapidez, respirando agitado.

— ¡deja de empujar! Es imposible quepa todo en mi boca - se quejó, antes de volver a usar su lengua por toda la erección de Victor. Estaba muy duro y podia sentir palpitar su miembro cada que su lengua pasaba por su glande.

— bien, bien- dijo Victor tranquilo, estiró su brazo y bajó el pantalón deportivo de Yuri, dejando su trasero expuesto. Le dio un pequeño azote con la palma. Yuri gimió sin querer quejarse al parecer. Lamió sus dedos antes de regresarlos al trasero de Yuri, empujando su dedo en su entrada. El cálido aliento de Yuri al gemir choco contra su húmedo miembro, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos.

— ah, amazing - susurró tras un jadeo. Al abrir los ojos notó que, mientras Yuri lo seguia atendiendo con su boca, su mano estaba en su miembro. Sonrió de lado sin decir nada, no quería arruinar ese espectáculo. Metió un segundo dedo y el delicado cuerpo de Yuri tembló en respuesta, apretando sus dedos. Yuri era un gatito goloso después de todo.

— Yuri, me correré - le advirtió, pero el chico no se apartó de él, le demostraría iba muy enserio con todo eso.

Victor suspiró y solo movió los dedos más rápido — eres demasiado rebelde - aunque más que una queja parecia que aquello lo divertía.

Finalmente Yuri recibió la tibia semilla de Victor en la boca, tratando de mantenerlo en su boca pues no estaba seguro de tragarlo o no, peri cuando de repente Victor metio un tercer dedo y los movió con mas fuerza, fue un reflejo tragar su semen. Recargó la cabeza en el pecho de Victor, moviendo su cadera igual al ritmo rápido con el que Victor movía sus dedos, hasta que el también terminó por derramarse. Otra vez Victor habia levantado su rostro, era un hermoso desastre. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de abrazarlo y colocarlo con cuidado sobre él.

Acarició la espalda de Yuri lentamente — eres muy sexy para ser tan joven -

— y apenas lo notas - contestó Yuri, algo adormilado, estar sobre el pecho de Victor era bastante cómodo y por, el orgasmo anterior se sentía ya con sueño.

No, Victor ya lo había notado, desde la gala donde Yuri había hecho esa asombrosa presentación. Sonrió cuando Yuri medio dormido terminó por sacarse por completo el pantalón junto a la ropa interior. Se acomodó en la cama tratando de no moverlo mucho.

Quitó con cuidado los mechones de cabello que caian sobre su cara para poder verla bien. Y pensar aun faltaba tanto por enseñarle a ese rebelde gatito.


	3. La gran jugada

Las cosas habian ido relativamente normal desde aquella noche. Si algo habia cambiado muy notoriamente era que ahora Victor era demasiado cursi con él. Otra cosa era que casi siempre terminaba por quedarse dormido en la cama de Victor.

No habían llegado a nada más que a solo tocarse el uno al otro, y no es que a Yuri no le gustara, pero de verdad estaba deseando llegar hasta el real final. Además, su orgullo moría cada vez que Victor lograba hacerlo correrse solo con sus dedos. Sin embargo no se atrevía a preguntarle a Victor cuando lo harían de verdad, no quería parecer desesperado ante él.

Esa noche estaban en casa, y Victor habia sugerido ver una película de terror, que para gusto de Yuri era realmente mala. — si los persigue un asesino ¿por que van a encerrarse a una casa? ¡No tiene sentido! - se quejó antes de comer del tazón de palomitas. — lncluso Makkachin se aburrió - señaló al perro que dormitaba en lo que quedaba libre del sofá.

— Makkachin siempre esta durmiendo, Yuri - contestó Victor con un tono de que le divertían las quejas de Yuri.

— si la pelicula sigue asi de mala yo hare lo mismo- contestó, dejando el tazon en la mesita de cafe, acomodando la cabeza en las piernas de Victor, quien distraido comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

Hacer esas cosas lo sonrojaba muchísimo más que cuando hacian cosas pervertidas. — estoy aburrido-

— creí dijiste dormirías- contestó Victor, bajando la mirada. — ¿o quieres hacer otra cosa ya que estas ahi abajo? - como respuesta recibió un golpe no muy fuerte en el estómago de parte de Yuri.

— sólo piensas en eso - respondió Yuri levantándose lento del sofá. — además no me gusta tener espectadores - dijo señalando a Makkachin. Sonrió y se sentó sobre Victor, con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas. — pero si quiero besos-

— ¿y me culpas por solo pensar en eso si eres tan adorable? - preguntó Victor, acariciando su mejilla antes de acercarse a besarlo. Su lengua se deslizó en la boca de Yuri casi de inmediato y él no dudo en responder, enredando su lengua con la suya, en un húmedo juego de poder.

Se separó de sus labios cuando las manos de Victor apretaron su trasero. — Victor - se quejó bajito, pero en respuesta, Victor solo se inclinó para besar su cuello. La lengua de Victor recorrió el cuello de Yuri — ¿ que crees que dirian si te vieran unas marcas en el cuello? ¿ sospecharían he sido yo o creerían que solo has sido un chico muy travieso? - Yuri se rió antes semejantes y descaradas preguntas.

— ¿no han sido ambas cosas? - respondió con un tono juguetón.

— pero ellos no saben con quien has sido travieso- respondió, succionando su cuello, trataba de dejar pequeñas marcas, que tornaban su piel de un suave rosa y que desaparecían demasiado rápido para su gusto. — aaah, quiero marcarte - se quejó, acariciando con su dedo donde antes estaban las marcas.

— mmm... ¿ Y si lo haces donde nadie más que tú lo pueda ver? - a veces Victor no sabia si la carita y tono de voz inocente lo hacia Yuri a propósito para provocarlo, o era realmente tan natural en él esos gestos cuando estaban solos. Sea como fuera, le encantaba los usara.

Recostó a Yuri en el sofá, Makkachin se quejó que incomodaran su descanso, yendo mejor a dormir a su cama, dejando solos a sus dueño y su pareja.

— bien, ya no hay espectadores - bromeó Victor, llevando sus manos al pantalón de Yuri para bajarlo lentamente.

— no pierdes el tiempo ¿ eh? - preguntó Yurio, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y muy sonrojado. Victor respondió con una risa, acariciando sus piernas subiendo hasta su muslo cuando lo dejó solo en los calzoncillos.

— claro, teniendo a alguien tan lindo como tu enfrente es imposible contenerse - se inclino sobre su vientre, depositando un pequeño beso que fue bajando en linea recta conforme Victor bajaba su ropa interior.

Sus labios pasaron de largo su entrepierna, besando sus muslos y succionando también hasta dejar varias marcas intensas. Para el momento en que los labios de Victor alcanzaron su miembro ya estaba comenzando a ponerse duro. Cuando Victor besó la punta de su pene levantó también la mirada, solo para comprobar el rostro de Yuri tenía ese color carmín que tanto le gustaba. — ¡no me des esa mirada! - se quejó Yuri, colocando su mano sobre el rostro de Victor. Esa mirada seductora siempre lo ponía nervioso, y más caliente.

Que Yuri se sonrojada y su miembro palpitaba cuando lo miraba, Victor ya lo habia notado, pero aun asi preguntó — ¿ qué mirada? - lamió despacio la erección de Yuri, hasta que éste estuvo totalmente duro.

— esa mirada de.. p- pervertido - contestó Yuri. Era demasiado vergonzoso decirle era una mirada sensual.

Victor sonrió — es por que siempre que veo a Yuri me lo quiero comer- contestó tranquilo, tras decir aquello, Yuri vio como su miembro desapareció casi por completo dentro de la boca de Victor. El fuerte jadeo que soltó lo hizo taparse la boca. Era vergonzoso derretirse así ante cualquier cosa que Victor hacía, pero el muy maldito de verdad tenía experiencia en eso.

La forma en que Victor movió su lengua sobre su glande evitó que su mente comenzará a distraerse en cosas semejantes a cómo era que Victor habia aprendido tanto en ese tema o con quién había perfeccionado esas técnicas. Lo que menos quería ahora era sentir celos, sobre todo cuando tenía a Victor con la cara enterrada entre sus piernas.

Volvió a gemir, la lengua de Victor ahora estaba recorriendo su entrada, provocándole pequeños espasmos ahí abajo. - Victor - la voz de Yuri estaba temblorosa cuando lo llamó.

— ¿mmm? - contestó Victor, mientras comenzaba a empujar su dedo indice en la entrada de Yuri, levantando una de sus piernas para poder dejarla más expuesta.

"¿ hoy lo haremos hasta el final? " de verdad quería preguntar eso pero no lograba hacer que las palabras pasaran de su garganta.

— ¿Yuri? - lo llamó Victor cuando Yuri no contestó, levantó la mirada y notó estaba aun más rojo de lo normal. Sonrió — puedes decirme lo que quieras. ¿ quieres que pare? - Yuri lo miró lloroso y negó moviendo rápidamente la cabeza. — entonces seguiré - contestó, deslizando ahora dos dedos profundo en él.

Yuri gimió de nuevo al sentir que Victor también abría los dedos que estaban dentro de él, dilatando su entrada. Mordió su labio y gimió algo ronco, mirando de reojo a Victor. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Victor, él sonrió y besó su vientre, al mismo tiempo movió con más rapidez sus dedos.

— a-alto, Victor - murmuró, respirando agitado. Los dedos de Victor dejaron de moverse, tomó aire y de nuevo buscó su mirada, Victor lo miraba fijamente, curioso por saber por qué lo había detenido. — hagámoslo... - murmuró Yuri — quiero... Quiero al fin tenerte dentro-

Se tapó en rostro al ver la sonrisa radiante de Victor, parecía un niño a quien le habían dicho que sí a algo que realmente deseaba.

— ¡Yura! - se inclinó para besarlo, despacio y cariñoso - creí nunca me lo ibas a pedir - admitió, sin separar mucho sus labios de los de Yuri, sus dedos los habia comenzado a mover de nuevo.

— ¡quería que tu lo propusieras primero! - se quejó Yuri, al parecer ya debería aceptar que siempre perderia ante Victor.

— oh - su cara seria cambio cuando volvió a sonreir cariñosamente — yo queria fueras tú quien lo pidiera cuando te sintieras listo - le contestó besando su mejilla. — después de todo esto es más serio que solo tocarnos. -

— odio cuando eres lindo - contestó Yuri con un gruñido, tapando de nuevo su rostro con ambas manos. Era demasiado fácil para Victor hacerlo sonrojar y que su corazón latiera como loco.

— que malo es Yuri- dijo Victor riéndose. Besó su cuello, sacando sus dedos lentamente de él tras un rato de estarlos moviendolos en circulos, asegurándose estuviera bien preparado. Cuando Victor separó sus piernas, Yuri lo detuvo. — e... Espera.. Debes usar un condón - se quejó — lo has hecho con el katsudon y ¡la carne de puerco es peligrosa! - Victor solo volvió a sonreír aliviado al escucharlo. Siempre que Yuri lo detenía tan de golpe pensaba había metido la pata con él.

Asintió a lo que Yuri dijo tras reírse, besando su frente antes de separarse de él e ir a buscar algo a la habitación. Le divertía lo insolete e inocente que Yuri podia ser al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Victor regresó, para Yuri era como si cada movimiento de Victor lo viera en camara lenta, observó en silencio cómo se colocaba el condón y le daba aquella provocativa sonrisa. Suspiró, ya no habia marcha atrás y no es como si quisiera que eso no pasara.

Victor se inclinó para besarlo, volviendo a meter su dedos en él, Yuri se quejó con un gemidito al sentir el lubricante que Victor también habia traído. Victor notó que también se había estremecido — ¿aun esta frío? - susurró con un tono ronco que a Yuri lo hizo estremecerse.

— solo un poco - respondió Yuri, besandolo con deseo, ahora solo le importaba cada una de las sensaciones que Victor provocaba en el. Victor lo tomó de las piernas, y su intensa mirada que estaba fija sobre Yuri hizo que el chico se estremeciera. Amaba sus ojos, de ese color que era tan hermoso y adoraba que sus ojos siempre estuvieran sobre él. Victor tomó sus piernas y las colocó alrededor de su cadera, frotando la punta de su erección contra su entrada, provocando que unos escalofríos recorrieran su espalda. Yuri pasó saliva al sentir el miembro de Victor comenzar a entrar, aun no se sentia tan diferente que solo tener sus dedos dentro, o eso pensaba hasta que Victor siguió empujando más y más, abriéndose paso su tibio y apretado interior.

Las uñas del chico se clavaron en los antebrazos de Victor, arqueandose hacia atrás. Era demasiado grande el maldito, lo hacía sentirse demasiado lleno — no te... Muevas- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Victor besó sus labios suavemente. — ¿duele mucho? - estaba siendo un esfuerzo enorme para no moverse de inmediato pese a lo bien qué se sentía.

— ¡claro que duele, idiota! - contestó gruñendo y gimiendo algo adolorido — y es tu culpa por tenerla de ese tamaño - siguió quejándose. Escuchó a Victor reírse de nuevo y los labios de éste sobre su frente.

— puedo sacarla - murmuró cerca de su oido, volviendo a hacer estremecer a Yuri.

— ¡no te atrevas! - gruñó y envolvió el cuello de Victor con sus brazos.

— gatito goloso - murmuró divertido Victor, cerca de su oreja, besando su cuello, mordiendo con suavidad para no lastimar tanto su nivea piel. Quería relajarlo para que comenzara a disfrutarlo, su mano tomó el miembro de Yuri, acariciandolo lento.

Escuchó gemir a Yuri, pero el chico habia ocultado su cara en el cuello de Victor. — Yura... Quiero ver tu rostro- le pidió, besando su hombro.

Con un gemidito de protesta, Yuri elevó la cabeza. Como Victor lo pensó, la cara de Yuri estaba totalmente roja y con un gesto que decia si hablaba sobre eso le iria mal. Solo sonrió de lado y lo besó, moviéndose solo un poco, el estar esperando ya se estaba volviendo una tortura, sobre todo por lo apretado que el chico estaba. Se movió lentamente y Yuri no se quejó, asi que comenzó a embestir con ese suave ritmo.

— Victor - gimió Yuri, su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más caliente. — se siente bien.- escuchar eso fue un alivio para Victor, quien aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas. Acarició su muslos mientras levantaba sus piernas para llegar más profundo, pegándose a él, el miembro de Yuri se rozaba contra el vientre de Victor. Se dejó llevar por lo bien que se sentía, entrando profundo en Yuri, lo sentía temblar y sus gemidos resonaban por la sala de estar.

— Victor - lo llamaba Yuri con voz temblorosa, sus uñas se clavaban en la espalda de Victor, pero esto no le molestaba al mayor, quien soltó un jadeo.

— ¿se siente bien? - preguntó ronco, acercándose a su rostro para atrapar sus labios, explorando su boca con su lengua como si fuera la primera vez que le besaba asi.

— sí - respondió, con la voz algo ahogada por lo rápida que su respiración estaba. Victor llenó su rostro de besos antes de volver a besarlo en los labios.

Yuri estaba muy consciente y sensible de todo a su alrededor, como el sonido que sus cuerpo unidos hacían, o los rápidos jadeos de Victor. Cómo su interior apretaba al miembro del mayor, por la manera en que su miembro palpitaba en su interior sabía pronto se correría, y el también estaba en su punto limite. — V-Vitya - jadeó Yuri y justo en ese instante Victor había comenzado a embestirlo mucho más fuerte. Lo habia entendido, a Victor le habia gustado lo llamara con ese cariñoso apodo. Era tan simple e infantil. Llevo una mano a la nuca de Victor, para acercarlo y que lo besara.

Que Yuri le hubiera llamado asi había emocionado a Victor, Yuri era tan lindo y cada faceta nueva que descubría de él, lo fascinaba. — Yura... Mi gatito lindo - habia susurrado en su oido, haciendo que Yuri se estremeciera otra vez. No tardó nada para que con ese ritmo Yuri finalmente se derramara, arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, enredando sus piernas en la cadera de Victor. El semen del chico manchó los cuerpos de ambos, Victor encontro eso y el rostro de Yuri al momento de correrse tan erótico y además de la forma en que Yuri comenzó a apretarse en suaves espamos fueron más que suficientes para que se corriera segundos después que él.

El chico se quedó abrazado a el, y a Victor le gusto la sensación de su piel humeda contra la suya. Besó su frente, acariciando su cadera y piernas. — Yura, dilo de nuevo - murmuró mientras besaba su mejilla.

El rostro de Yuri enrojeció — no... - murmuró, desviando la mirada. — es demasiado cursi, solo lo dije porque la sangre no me llegaba bien a la cabeza.

Víctor se rió — vamos, solo una vez más - acercó su rostro al de Yuri, dandole esa mirada tierna que desarmaba al chico.

— pero no te acostumbres. Vitya - le miró de reojo, con un mohin de vergüenza adornado su rostro. Recibió un cariñoso beso en los labios en respuesta, muy diferentes a los apasionados de hace rato.

Cada día a Victor le gustaba más y más estar con Yuri, y cada día el pequeño gatito entraba más profundo a su corazón. Yuri le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la frente — deja de poner esa sonrisa boba -

— pero estoy feliz - contestó tranquilo.

Yuri suspiró pero se sonrió. — eres tan simple - le gustaba ese lado de Victor, y de verdad queria las cosas siguieran asi entre ellos.

Si estaban jugando un juego entonces estaba bien, jugarían a que se amaban. Y ambos, secretamente, esperaban ese juego durara toda la vida.


End file.
